Saiyans On Earth
by XxXDemonGurlXxX
Summary: "The younger is the more vulnerable and unexperienced." The letter says. But right now, the five Saiyans on Earth need that to be untrue, as an unknown wish has been caste upon them and they are now at such a young age. Those five left have their troubles; Dende and New Namek has been killed to ensure the wish cannot be reversed, unfortunately. Now as teenagers, can they survive?


**Hey! It's XxXDemonGurlXxX, and this is another one of the DBZ fics I've been working on in my time.**

Disclaimer: I do not, and sadly will not own DBZ, and I'm not saying so, so don't sue me.

_**Prologue**_

The shadowed being leapt up from a steep hill, arriving at a deep cave. The being entered, smirking sinisterly as he held onto the seven Dragon Balls he had gathered. Laughing sadistically, he summoned the Eternal Dragon before creating his ultimate wishes. As the Dragon Balls flew off in different directions, the hooded figure stood, unmasking himself to be a not-yet-known creature. This creature's complexion was dull blue, giving him a critical look as his eyes were cerise. His lengthy red hair struck down to his shoulders and he wore a black cape. He looked human enough, if not for his skin color and that he looked more of an anthropoid. Looking determinedly to the distance, he gritted his teeth. "Son Goku, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Vegeta Briefs and Trunks Briefs, by my honor, I swear to create the ultimate warriors out of you prideful Saiyans, if it's the last thing I do." He walked off silently to a marbled statue of a woman who looked fairly similar to him and bowed respectfully.

* * *

><p>Confusion and Astonishment. That's all that spread through the air. After all, one would expect such a thing after such a bewildering experience. Age Changing. One second the Earth's Special a Forces were all happily talking among themselves on Kami's Lookout, then suddenly the Five Saiyans (AN: I'm making Goku alive) erupted in a flash of light and shrunk, or grew, to the year of Son Gohan, of age 16.

However, that wasn't the only change. They all sprouted tails, and Trunks, the only Saiyan of non-black hair had his limp lavender hair grow out quite long. Goten's hair grew out to be like what he would look when older, side-swept, spiky hair. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you see it, both Goten and Trunks was now both mature and seemed to have grown out of their pranking childhood days. Their faces grew darker and harsher as well, as reality sunk in. They had just been wished to full-blooded, teenage Saiyans.

The Harpies, Chi Chi and Bulma, screamed as they saw what had happened to their 'babies' while the other ZFighters looked downright terrified.

Their horror was was crudely interrupted when an electric flash occurred behind them, and some froze even more; scared of what might happen to them next. They all turned to a roaring sound, where the traces of 7 star balls disappeared into the night. They ran through the Palace on the circular dome and appeared outside, where the body of Earth's Kami lay. Beside his crumpled and fragile, blood covered Namekian body, a piece of ancient paper, with the initials LZ carved upon the back, stood magically.

Goku (A/N: He'll become Kakarrot later) cautiously picked up the burnt and crippled paper and read it aloud for the rest to hear (A/N: Appearantly becoming full Saiyan with true Saiyan instincts allowed him to have much better education, he could still be incredibly naive, though. It'd be a crime to take his single-tracked mind away. Don't like it, deal with it.)

Goku read aloud;

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dear, you pathethic Saiyans,<em>**

_What you are reading now, is a letter from an enemy of yours,_

_I have returned, to exact my revenge._

_Do not worry yourself on who I am yet._

_All will be revealed soon._

_However, _

_I have given you all the honor to become true Saiyans,_

_And soon, I will strike,_

_By killing the ones whom you love most._

_Now, as teenage Saiyans, you are quite the perfect soldiers,_

_And as Kami is dead, _

_The DragonBalls are no more!_

_P.S. I've already demolished New Namek, so that's out of the question too._

_Yours cruelly,_

**_Rebirth of the Undead, L.Z_**

* * *

><p>Their eyes widened by a great proportion at hearing the unmerciful words of their not-yet-known enemy and the Saiyan's mates hysterically cried over their loss and in fright.<p>

The Saiyans all looked at one another and nodded as their eyes narrowed. It was time for the legend of Son Goku to emerge yet again, but this time, the legacy has changed, into one which honored the greatest Saiyans to ever set foot on the Earth. It was time for Son Kakarrot, Son Gohan, Son Goten, Prince Vegeta Briefs and Prince Trunks Briefs to awaken their true powers and to save the ones worth saving.

* * *

><p><strong>So... That's the prologue of this. Please R&amp;R and tell me what you thing, because I don't want to continue blindly. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
